


Heart

by blackkitty9



Series: Arthur/Trillian- Nutri-Matic Nights. [2]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Cutesy, Discovery, F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Home. Trillian has nights like these, when she comes downstairs from the personal cabins and smiles at the man before her, this isn't the first time, and it won't be last when she meets up with Arthur. but explanations become suddenly necessary when Ford comes downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Trillian and Arthur sat on the couch in the main control room of the Heart Of Gold starship. arms around each other, finding Home within their heartbeats, and their partially hitched breathing.

"Trisha?" Arthur asked

"mm?" Trillian responded, her voice a little higher pitched than normal.

"do you ever think Zaphod or Ford will find us?"

"there is an Improbability level of two to the power of one-hundred-thousand to one against and falling*."

she stated matter of factly.

"which means?"

"probably not." she grinned poking her tongue out at him. he rolled his eyes,

"Trisha McMillan, why is it that even when you speak in improbabilty factors you sound amazing?" she smiled and blushed, scrunching her nose a little

"hush you." she silenced him before placing her lips on his own. she wasn't tired. she was never tired on these nights. before a week ago, she would have been wandering around the cold, empty ship, trying to not think about the earth's demise. now though, now she thought about the earth a lot and she didn't cry anymore. not now, because she had her own earth, with a new dream that didn't involve Madagascar, and instead involved the British Tea-loving man that she was currently making out with.

"Who's there?"

Trillian jumped so bad that she nearly whacked her head on the back of the couch. her eyes wide, her blood pounding and her mouth still inches away from Arthur's. she was thinking fast, if they could just act like nothing was happening it would all be fine.

"just us." called Trillian, realizing that her voice sounded remarkably unlike her own.

"us?" asked the voice of Ford Prefect from behind them.

"yeah..." Trillian breathed

"me and Arthur." Trillian braved looking behind her, and hoped that she didn't look too bad. Ford was dressed in Pyjama's and looked confused.

"i couldn't sleep." began Trillian. "and i came down here to just sit for a bit, turns out Arthur was down here, getting a drink from the Nutri-Matic." she hoped that her explanation was convincing.

"huh... okay then, i thought someone was invading the ship, i heard weird rustling noises... guess it was nothing then." Ford said staring offhandedly out one of the windows before facing Trillian.

"though i do want to ask why you look so anxious." Trillian opened her mouth but words wouldn't come and as Arthur got up from the couch Ford suddenly looked between them.

"so, how long have you been up for exactly?" he said in a surprisingly cool tone, a smile emerging onto his face.

"not long." said Arthur way too fast.

"so... around ten minutes?" Ford guessed

"um.. yeah... maybe." Arthur said sheepishly.

"so... enough for two people to talk?" "i guess so." ford nodded.

"right then... i guess i'll leave you two to... _talk_ " he grinned

the thought that entered Trillian's mind made her both embarrassed and defense.

he knew. 

"we...." she began and Ford paused in heading up the stairs "we...." but her voice trailed away as ford laughed, reaching the top of the stairs.

Trillian sighed, would this do anything? would Ford tell Zaphod or Marvin? 

"Trish." Arthur's voice came from what felt like a long way away. "stop thinking so much."

she closed her eyes, he was right. as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind she knew that her heart belonged to him.

Trisha McMillan had placed her Heart and her Home inside of Arthur Dent. and knew that he would keep them safe, just as she would for him, for as long as they both lived.

**Author's Note:**

> * quoted directly from "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy" by Douglas Adams.  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
